horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyfriend (Justin Bieber song)
Not to be confused with the Ariana Grande song of the same name "Boyfriend" is a song by Canadian singer Justin Bieber. It was released on March 26, 2012, as the first single for his third studio album Believe. Lyrics If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go I can take you places you ain’t never been before Baby, take a chance, or you’ll never ever know I got money in my hands that I’d really like to blow Swag swag swag, on you Chillin' by the fire while we eating fondue I dunno about me, but I know about you So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag I’d like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go Tell me what you like, yeah, tell me what you don’t I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe I don’t never wanna fight, yeah, you already know I‘ma a make you shine bright like you’re laying in the snow, burr Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend You could be my girlfriend until the-the-the world ends Make you dance, do a spin, and a twirl, and Voice goin' crazy on this hook, like a whirlwind Swaggie I’d like to be everything you want Hey girl, let me talk to you If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go So give me a chance, ‘cause you’re all I need a girl Spend a week with your boy, I’ll be calling you my girlfriend If I was your man, I’d never leave you, girl I just want to love you, and treat you right If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone I can be a gentleman, anything you want If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go, I’d never let you go Why It Sucks # Justin Bieber raps in this song, which just doesn't sound good. # The beat is just typical acoustic pop. # The song doesn't reach a climax and just stays at the same low level throughout the whole song # The music video just shows him driving expensive cars and dancing with a bunch of girls. # The lyrics are laughable and stupid. Music Video Justin Bieber - Boyfriend|The official music video Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs sung by Teenagers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:2010s Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Dance Central songs Category:2012 Category:2010s Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Justin Bieber's Downfall Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome